maplechartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Explorers Medal
What is an Explorer Medal An Explorer Medal is a Medal players may obtain just by simply exploring certain maps within a region. To obtain the medal, players must speak to Dalair in most towns whom will award the medal to players having visited those areas (Note that these medals are untradable). Not all versions have this system however. Currently, Victoria and Ossyria are the only regions that have their own medals. Here is a list of them below: Beginners Explorer Medal The Beginners Explorers Medal is obtained by visiting 20 areas around Victoria Island excluding Sleepywood. The locations below must be visited to obtain the medal: *Lith Harbor *Henesys *Ellinia *Perion *Kerning City *Florina Beach *The Pig Beach *Forest West of Henesys *The Resting Spot, Pig Park *Hill East of Henesys *The Forest of Wisdom *The Forest South of Ellinia *The Forest North of Ellinia *Top of The Tree That Grew *West Rocky Mountain IV *East Rocky Mountain VII *Excavation Site *Sunset Sky *Caution Falling Down *Kerning City Middle Forest III Medal Stats Req Level: 15 Stats: *+60 HP *+60 MP Sleepywood Explorer Medal Much like the Beginners Explorers Medal, the Sleepywood Explorers Medal can be obtained if a player has visited the following 10 maps: *Sleepywood *Sleepy Dungeon V *Ant Tunnel Park *Drake Hunting Ground *Another Entrance *Drake's Meal Table *Wild Cargo's Area *Drake's Nest *Sanctuary Entrance I *Cursed Sanctuary Medal Stats Req Level: 50 Stats: *+120 HP *+120 MP Victoria Island Explorer Medal This Medal can be obtained once a player is in possession of both the Beginner Explorers Medal and the Sleepywood Explorers Medal. Medal Stats Req Level: 50 Stats: *+125 HP *+125 MP El Nath Mtns. Explorer Medal Much like the Sleepywood Explorer Medal, players can obtain the El Nath Mtns. Explorer Medal by visiting the ten places listed below: *Orbis *The Road to Garden of 3 Colors *Stairway to the Sky II *Cloud Park VI *Orbis Tower Entrance *El Nath *Cold Field I *Sharp Cliff I *Forest of Dead Trees II *Dead Mine IV Medal Stats Req Level: 50 Stats: *+120 HP *+120 MP Mu Lung Explorer Medal *Mu Lung *Herb Town *Practice Field *Snake Area *Territory of Wandering Bear *Peach Farm I *Goblin Forest II *Isolated Swamp *100-Year-Old Herb Garden *Red-Nose Pirate Den 2 Medal Stats Req Level: 50 Stats: *+120 HP *+120 MP Undersea Explorer Medal *Aquarium *Forked Road: East Sea *Two Palm Trees *Mushroom Coral Hill *Forked Road: West Sea *Red Coral Forest *Snowy Whale's Island *Deep Sea Gorge I *Dangerous Sea Gorge I *The Grave of a Wrecked Ship Medal Stats Req Level: 40 Stats: *+110 HP *+110 MP Nihal Desert Explorer Medal *Ariant *Magatia *White Rock Desert *Tent of the Entertainers *The Desert of Red Sand *Sahel 1 *Lab - 2nd Floor Hallway *Lab - Center Gate *Lab - Authorized Personnel Only *Lab - Secret Basement Path Medal Stats Req Level: 70 Stats: *+150 HP *+150 MP Ludus Lake Explorer Medal *Ludibrium *Toy Factory *Crossroad of Time *Hidden Tower *Omega Sector *Boswell Field VI *Kulan Field V *Helios Tower *Korean Folk Town *Top of Black Mountain Medal Stats Req Level: 40 Stats: *+110 HP *+110 MP Minar Forest Explorer Medal *Leafre *Cranky Forest *Entrance to Sky Nest *Griffey Forest *Manon's Forest *Entrance to Dragon Forest *Wyvern Canyon *The Dragon Nest Left Behind *Dangerous Dragon Nest *Cave of Life - Entrance Medal Stats Req Level: 70 Stats: *+150 HP *+150 MP Ossyria Explorer Medal Once the player has obtained all of the regional medals in Ossyria, the player may recieve the Ossyria Explorer Medal. Medal Stats Req Level: 70 Stats: *+1 STR *+1 DEX *+1 INT *+1 LUK *+150 HP *+150 MP Maple Explorer Medal If the player has obtained both the Victoria Explorer Medal and the Ossyria Explorer medal, the player can now obtain the Maple Explorer Medal. Medal Stats Req Level: 70 Stats: *+1 STR *+1 DEX *+1 INT *+1 LUK *+180 HP *+180 MP The One Who Touched The Sky Medal Unlike the other medals, this title can be obtained by standing on "5 of the highest places in the game". The player not only visits the maps but they must stand on a specific spot in that map. Listed below are the 5 maps the players must visit along with the location the player must stand on: Medal Stats Req Level: 20 Stats: *+5 Speed *+5 Jump Credits to Tukkun of Southperry for most of this info.